Evanescent Symphony
by being mimi
Summary: When his journey of reclaiming his lost beloved begins at the same time her journey of eluding the stranger started. He was a complete stranger to her but still they had a history and a symphony which bound them together.CxB,NxS
1. Synopsis

_**Hey Gossip Girl lovers.. I am sure you are missing Gossip Girl now.. I am missing it badly.. This is my first FF on Chuck and Blair.. Hope you will like it.. I'm looking forward for your reviews.. Enjoy.. Please overlook my spelling and grammatical mistakes.. :) gonna post the first part after a few days. :D  
**_

* * *

_**The Evanescent Symphony **_

**Synopsis**

Almost all of us are fascinated by the eyes of the people we met.. The people we know..

.. The eyes of a **stranger**..

.. The eyes of those who **loved**..

.. The eyes of those who **lie**..

**..Just a Moment..**

When their eyes entangled with each other they became immersed with exhilaration.. The intoxicated temptation totally absorbed them which lead them to feel an ecstasy.

On the moment he met his lost love whom he was searching for and she met a complete stranger.

His journey of reclaiming his lost beloved begins and her journey of eluding the stranger started.

But the problem is how hard she tried to ignore him.. she get drowned into him and slowly the desire he lighted in her heart starts to overpower her.

* * *

**Please do review.. I'm waiting.. :) XoXO**


	2. Silent Footsteps

_**Hey Gossip Girl lovers.. Thank you for your reviews.. Here is the next part. Please overlook the spelling and grammatical mistakes.. :)**_

* * *

_**Silent Footsteps**_

It was a cloudy evening. The weather was considerably below. The sky was grayish and getting darker with every passing second. He witnessed it walking on the sea beach lonely. The emptiness that had engulfed him was now dissolved into nothingness. The cold breeze ruffled his hair and sent a chill on his spine.

He looked on the way he was walking and found his footprints imprinted on the wet sand. He kept looking at them sinking into own reverie.

Suddenly a wave came which washed his foot and washed away the foot steps leaving no trace of it. He started his walk of hypnosis again think how lonely his footprints were looking. A few years ago it used to always accompanied by her footprints. But with the passing time those faded away.

All of a sudden a thought crossed his mind. He folded his trousers to go to the sea a little bit more. He stopped when he heard someone's voice emerged from distance calling his name.

"Chuck!" He looked back to see the source of the voice and found the most beautiful pair of eyes gazing at him.

"Blair!" Even murmuring her names gives him a strange kind of pleasure. Her cheeks had a tinge of red that glowed with her creamy skin, her big almond shaped eyes peered in his and a smiled escaped from her petal lips. He was stupefied for a moment seeing her. He wore a short white summer dress, her hair was French braided and set on left side of her shoulder leaving the other side bare.

He looked at her bare shoulder. It was tempting him to shower kisses on her neckline. Her moist lips was so alluring that none could overcome the desire of kissing it.

"Enough now! Come here." She said sweetly in a angry tone. The voice was too soft to order but Chuck couldn't disobeyed it and started to walk towards her automatically.

He was just a few inches away, he could sense her smell mixed in the air, he heard sound of her giggling, the sweetest sound of the world.

He was just going to kiss her on lips at the very moment she faded from his eyes just like a dream fades in the world of reality. He stood there being dumbstruck. Only sound of her giggling was in the air which was mocking him. it also faded after a few seconds.

After a few minutes of dreadful silence he gathered his senses and heaved a sigh. Spending a few seconds in looking around he started to leave.

None but his silent footsteps witnessed it which washed away by a wave just after a few minutes.

* * *

_**Please do review.. I am waiting to read your reviews.. XoXO Mimi. :D**_


	3. Rain to Bliss

Rain to Bliss

A tall blonde girl came out of New York Airport. First thing she noticed was the clouds preparing to rain.

"Wow! NYC is giving us a grand welcome with rain." She smiled smelling the aroma of the air. "Ah! I feel bliss." She looked behind to find her companions.

"Serena.. let's go home as soon as possible." A shorted girl with dark hair was standing behind her with scared expression. Her silky hair was flying softly in air. "the last thing I want is being outside in rain." She said faintly.

Serena laughed playfully seeing her condition of her best friend. "come on B you love rain.. don't you?"

"Yeah I love it when I'm in my home.. I hate it when I'm outside." Her face became darker seeing the sky getting dark with every passing second indicating a storm is coming.

Serena was going to say something but a guy who was standing next to B stooped her. "stop it now." Putting an arm around B's shoulder protectively he continued. "If you say anything more she will start crying."

"Louis.. You always take her side." Serena pouted.

Suddenly a thunder lighten the sky for a second after a few seconds sky roared out more than a lion's capacity.

B let out a exasperated cry sticking closer to Louis removing inches of distance between them. She always scared from thunder storms as it induced her breathlessness.

"It's ok B! It was just a thunder." Serena said consoling her friend.

"Girls a cab is waiting for us. Go.. I'm gonna join you within a few seconds." He smiled at the girls as they started to walk. He kept looking at their way. As soon as they disappeared from his eyesight he made a phone call.

"We have reached NYC. The girl is with me and she is fine. I will keep informing every thing." He cut the phone and followed the way of the girls'.

After half an hour the car stopped in front of a luxurious 25th floored building. Three of them owned two apartments of 24th floor in the building. One of them is owned by the girls and other one by Louis.

After taking rest for few minutes they started to unpack their things. Strangely the proceeding ended within two hours which was beyond their imagination. B always accused others for being lazy. This time they did it without taking break.

"So we're ready to start everything from the beginning." Serena said resting on a sofa. "Columbia is waiting for us."

The girls came to New York from Paris to do post graduation from Columbia and Louis came to pursuehis job which is beyond their limitation of understanding.

Serena looked around to find her friend when she failed she shouted calling her name. "B!"

"Coming.." She entered the room with three cups of coffee and her hand made cookies. Her version of Coffe is favorite of others. "S! Don't you've manners."

"B.. I wil hear your lecture on manners after enjoying the coffee." Serena said turning on the TV.

"you'll never changed." B heaved a sigh. She knows Serena and Louis.. wel she doesn't remember from when.. they're very loyal friends but sometimes their inner animals overpower them like now. They're eating cookies like a hungry lion as if they've not ate anything in years. B took a cup and went towards the huge glass window.

The storm had gone leaving scattered leaves. The rain was still falling but lost its strength. The cool breeze caressed her face as if it was whispering something in her ears. It was her favorite time pass to talk to the nature. Suddenly she realized some one is poking her cheek.

"my cutie B.. my baby B.. still scared?"

"S.. don't label me with cuties and baby." She looked at Serena's face to witness her mischievous smile. "it's last warning."

"sorry baby." S said pouting. B was going to answer back but melted seeing her baby face.

"S.. you are an evil with an angel like face."

"and you're an true angel B." She gave B a side hug. After a few second they bith get drowned into the calmness on weather. They didn't know how many moments have passed, their enchantment broke hearing weird ringtone of mobile of Luois.

"Louis" Serena shouted being highly disturbed. "if you don't change the ringtome I am gonna break your mobile into two."

"S leave him." She stopped Serena by holding her hand. "men will be men.. you know it."

"you're right B."

They again set their mind enjoying the calm beautiful nature.

"B"

"It's true calm.. the nature.."

"Hmm.. So?"

"Calmness bring storm with it."

"true.. but sometimes it works in reverse. Strom brings calmness too." She stopped for a second and turned to Serena. "I'm feeling eerie though I'm feeling joyful too."

"That means the weather is joyfully eerie." S hit B on her arm and she got a reply with a hit within a second.

"May be you're right S." She took a deep breath. "Joyfully eerie… Like it has washed all of my sanity I feel bliss. She closed her eyes to feel the weather. "rain to bliss.." it escaped from her mouth unknowingly.


End file.
